Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing the same. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a through electrode and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
TSV (through-silicon-via) technology for forming an electrical connection vertically penetrating a substrate or die has been used in the development of three-dimensional (3D) packages in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted in one semiconductor package. To improve performance and reliability of 3D packages, a device fabrication technique may be used to form TSV structures capable of providing stable operating characteristics and high reliability.